Genos
Genos, or the Demon Cyborg, is the deuteragonist of the webcomic-turned anime/manga series One Punch Man. He's an S-Class Superhero of the Hero Association and is the disciple of Saitama as he seeks to become stronger to kill a rogue cyborg that killed his entire family four years ago. He acts as a foil to Saitama in the series.__TOC__ Appearance Genos has the appearance of a young 19 year old man with a face and hair similiar to that of a human. His entire body is covered in cybornetic enhancements stemming from the damage he took four years prior to the series and his skin is completely artificial. His whole body is made up of silver metal plattings and has an entire robotic body. His cloths are normal street cloths of a sleeveless white top and black pants as well. His arms are cybornetic and have changed over the course of the series. Personality In contrast to Saitama, Genos is an extremely serious character. He constantly strives to become stronger and pesters Saitama to train him frequently. Since becoming Saitama's disciple, Genos is very reverent and protective towards his "teacher", although he does express annoyance and disbelief at the mundane training regimen Saitama used to gain his powers. Genos is a contrast to Saitama in that he takes his fights completely seriously, but often falls short of victorious. Despite Saitama telling him all there is to his strength is training, Genos still believes that there is some closely guarded secret that will only reveal itself in time. His discipline actually earns him far more prestiege than his actual strength or accomplishments. Though he is an S-Class superhero due to his clout, he is very often under-qualified for the specific tasks such a rank entails. Over time, Genos comes to respect Saitama as a mentor-like figure dispite the class difference as Saitama continues to prove himself against foe after foe, while Genos still remains looser in a lot of battle which Saitama wins with little no effort. Those who disrespect Saitama meet with disrespect from Genos for their snubbing of what he sees as a great warrior. Though at-first Genos is almost comically serious, exposure to Saitama's silly attitude eventually gives Genos a health sense of levity. Powers and Abilities As a S-Class hero, Genos is undoubtedly a powerful cyborg and fighter. For someone of his age, Genos also has significant battle experience, as he claims to have defeated countless evil entities and organizations before meeting Saitama. His youth and impulsiveness still overcome him on occasion and he remains much weaker than Saitama. *'Immense Strength: '''Enhanced by his cyborg physiology, Genos possesses incredible physical strength, and is capable of breaking apart the ground with a drop kick, and punching rapidly with enough force to tear apart a cliff face. During his brief fight with the Sea King, he was able to land a full-force punch on the creature that sent it flying through the roof of the safety shelter, later after receiving the "anti-Saitama" arms, his physical strength improves to new levels not seen before, being able to keep with a casual Saitama on strength, though Saitama is still far stronger. *'Immense Speed & Reflexes: He can move so fast that he appears to be teleporting. He was able to keep up with Sonic, one of the fastest characters in the entire series, for a considerable amount of time during battle. However, he's still no match for Saitama, Sonic or Garou in terms of speed. *'''Immense Endurance: He can continue fighting perfectly well even with only a single arm. However, given the expression on his face after making contact with the Sea King's acid spit, it could be assumed that he feels pain from the direct acidic corrosion of his body. Although, besides this, he virtually never displays any sign of pain or fatigue. *'Full-body Cyborg Enhancement:' Genos' entire body has been replaced with combat-ready cybernetics and prostheses, giving him an extreme level of strength and speed, as well as advanced sensors and a large amount of weapony. *'Core:' Genos' cyborg parts are powered by an orb in his chest labeled "core," presumably designed by Dr. Kuseno. Genos has shown to be able to put his core into the shoulder of his arm, throwing all of his energy into his heat beams. *'Armor and Replacement Parts:' Genos gains not only incredible durability from his armored body, but also benefits from the nature of robotic equipment itself. Genos can lose limbs or have his body torn asunder, only to return to perfect 'health' through replacement parts and repairs (the source of the replacement parts is unclear). As an android, Genos does not seem to feel pain, and can keep fighting even when missing limbs or injured severely. Genos' durability is such that despite taking several powerful blows from Carnage Kabuto, and having one of his own powerful blasts reflected at him, he was still conscious and able to stand and walk. *'Incineration Cannons: '''Genos' palms contain ports which allow him to fire large and powerful blasts of heat or flame significant distances. A blast from his palms was powerful enough to obliterate a multistory building which was the base of House of Evolution. Later, while sparring with Saitama, Genos reveals cannons built into his fists and arms which can produce even stronger blasts. Genos has also been shown to be able to reduce the power of his blasts to a warm breeze, which he uses to dry dishes. *'Sensors: Genos' cyborg body contains a number of passive and active sensors which allow him to scan the environment for enemies, both during active combat and while scouting from a distance. The sensors are not perfect however, as they can still be fooled by the extreme speed of an opponent like Saitama, and their usefulness is limited by Genos' reaction time. *'''Boosters : Once Genos' engaged, these boosters located in his shoulders enable amazing acceleration. Using his palms for jet propulsion in the opposite direction, Genos is able to perform rapid maneuvers. *'Anti-Saitama Tactical Arms:' These are a set of replacement arms Genos used during the National Superhero Registry Arc when Genos and Saitama sparred in the quarry. These arms are differentiated from his normal arms by being black, having much larger shoulders, forearms and fists and generating a glow between the plates of metal and having his eyes go white when active. The fists and forearms of these arms open to reveal several guns. The beams generated by the guns are significantly larger that his normal blasts and are characterized by smaller individual beams circling the main beam. If he puts both of his fists together the resulting blast is massive, much larger than that of one arm. *'Auto-Destruction: '''Genos is able to charge his core in order to create a massive explosion capable of taking big treats but also completely destroying and killing him. He tried this once he was cornered by Mosquito Girl before being saved by Saitama, this is his last resource as it means his death, but since Saitama always shows up to save the day he hasn't needed to display it again. '''Arms Mode: '''A prototype weapon system that Genos possesses. When inactive it takes the form of a suitcase. To activate it, Genos pushes a button on the handle and then throws it in front of him. The suitcase splits down the middle and separates, each half then opening revealing the "arms" inside with the container then flipping back to become the attaching mechanism. Genos then throws his arms into the new "arms" and they attach to him causing quite a bit of electrical discharge. When the "arms" fully attach, parts run up his shoulders and neck and his face is framed by pieces of metal. The new arms are much thicker and are all black, with the blaster on his palm having changed shape as well. While using these arms, Genos was shown to be able to move his core to the shoulder of his right arm, directing all of his power into a massive blast. *'G4 Upgrade:' After defeating a battle robot G4 Genos replaces his parts with the parts of G4 which enhanced his speed and power. This enables him to keep up with Sonic one of the fastest characters in the series and even cut off his hair. After this upgrade the design of Genos' arms changes again. * '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Genos is a highly proficient and experienced fighter, having destroyed countless monsters and malevolent organizations, along with having vast amount of weapony and skill in combat. Genos uses his multiple cybernetic builds in order to deliver powerful strikes with great precision and ability, he often uses his sensors to analize his opponents and calculate the range of power he'll need in battle, Genos displays excellent control and skill over his builds and weapons, and uses them in order to get an edge and overwhelm his enemies, Genos is an extremely dangerous fighter in both close and large quarters, able to fight for a long amount of time even with just one arm. He is competent enough to fight the likes of Sonic and Deep Sea King even in disadvantage, but is not a match for extremely skilled fighters like Garou and Bang. * Indomitable Will: Even when vastly outclassed, Genos won't stop fighting against the evil, not even if he has just one arm. Despite constantly being beaten and nearly killed, Genos' wish to become stronger and being a great hero like Saitama pushes him away and he'll never give up in his path to become a true hero like his master. *'''Expert Informer: '''Genos possess highly knowledge of various characters as well regularly getting new data about a possibly treat either for him or Saitama. He usually informs Saitama about certain events or characters, like when he told him who Tatsumaki was (since Saitama though she was a missing little girl), he rutinarely studies all Saitama's words and acts in order to "learn" how to become stronger (though most of this data are just random activities that aren't really useful to him, something that King notes). As the series goes, Genos does get more information about new enemies and important events in order to help him and Saitama. Fighting Style Genos utilize his various enhancements in a combined way to either deliver powerful strikes or distract enemies in order to get an edge in combat. Despite having no formal combat training, Genos is a highly powerful combatant thanks to his multiple cyborg builts and high experience in combat; his fighting style seems to consist about a cybernetic style of combat (understandable, he grew up on his cyborg body after his tragedy at his four years old) with attacks narrows and charged with extreme firepower. He has full mastery over all his gadges and weapony, and is able to use it in a highly proficient and efficient way, which makes him a dangerous fighter at close and large distance. Weaknesses Despite being a lot more technical and strategist than Saitama, he's still even more arrogant and overconfident, many times letting his guard off and allowing enemies to land critical damage on him. He is also too dependent of his multiples cyborg modifications and needs dr Kuseno's help to repair all the damage he get in battle. Like Saitama, he refuses to learn martial arts from Bang since he doesn't feel he need it with his level of power, leaving him lacking of advanced combat skills. Gallery Genos One Punch Man.jpg One-Punch Man Genos4.jpg One-Punch Man Genos5.jpg One-Punch Man Genos6.jpg One-Punch Man Genos7.jpg One-Punch Man Genos8.jpg One-Punch Man Genos10.jpg One-Punch Man Genos1.jpg One-Punch Man Genos9.jpg Genos and the little girl.jpg|Genos and the little girl One-Punch-Man-S1E9-Genos-Skeleton-and-Girl-e1474350711761.jpg Genosdefending.png Young girl scared.png Genos_One_Punch_Man.png images.jpg 71D1fMeO66L._SX425_.jpg Genos.png External links * http://onepunchman.wikia.com/wiki/Genos Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Tragic Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Fighter Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Brutes Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Speedsters Category:Destructive Category:Right-Hand Category:Orphans Category:Teenagers Category:Former Humans Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Empowered Category:Athletic Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Vigilante Category:Neutral Good Category:Determinators Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Warriors Category:Wrathful Category:Strategists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Superheroes Category:Master Combatants Category:Selfless Category:Berserkers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Pessimists Category:Sidekick Category:Lethal Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Outright Category:Control Freaks Category:Supporters Category:Monster Slayers Category:Evil exterminators Category:Chaotic Good Category:Charismatic Category:Global Protection Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Saved Soul Category:Genre Savvy Category:Guardians Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Headlined Articles Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Big Good Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Stalkers Category:Honest Category:Grey Zone Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Extremists Category:Loyal Category:Animal Kindness Category:Gadgeteers Category:Victims Category:Famous Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Partners in Training Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Wealthy Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Obsessed Category:Dreaded Category:Adventurers Category:On & Off Category:Sole Survivors Category:Voice of Reason Category:Nihilistic Category:Modified Human Category:Extravagant Category:Loner Heroes